the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/You are amazing.
That’s right. You, with all your flaws, scars and pains, your tears and your rages, your fears and your failures, are an amazing person. Yes, I mean you.You are all special. Each and every one of you. Unfortunately, You all seem to be constantly putting yourselves down, thinking you’re doing worse than you really are. And you know what? I completely understand. You guys don’t realize this in me because I never want to just sit there and feel bad for myself...but internally, yeah, I do it a lot more than people know. There are times when I feel like an outcast, or like I’m a complete failure, or like I just can’t stop making stupid mistakes. There are times where I sit there and dwell on my mistakes of the past or worry about things that may happen in the future. You’ve all seen me panic and get scared over little things- times where I can’t help someone, or where I’m failing to help someone, or when everything just seems to be falling apart. Believe me, I know exactly how and why a person would keep focusing on their flaws and failures, while ignoring, downplaying or even denying their virtues and victories. But it’s the holiday season, and if there is any present I could possibly give, if there is any way for me to spread cheer, happiness and warmth, it’s this one. My goal is to see you all happy. I’m not here to cure depression and make everything magically get better with a single few words. But I can make you all smile and, hopefully, I can open your eyes to what your lives really are. Because you truly are all wonderful people, and today, I’ll let you know just why I think you’re better than you think you are, flaws and all. And if I have something to thank you for, I’ll be doing that as well. Sorry if yours happens to be short and doesn’t seem all that meaningful. Believe me, everything I said about everyone is genuine- some people, I just have stronger feelings for than others, and some people are just hard to write about even when I know them well. Don’t worry, it’s nothing personal. I love you all, and I want you to know that <3 Marie- You’re first, so feel special, haha. Well, let’s kick off the complimenting, shall we? You’re a seriously hilarious person, for starters, as well as a very strong person. Yes, strong; you’ve dealt with plenty of things and have kept moving forward. You seem to have a well-deserved confidence, and I envy that. You’re also a good friend, and even if we do sometimes disagree with you here and there, you’re part of our family whether it’s obvious or not. Flaws and all, we do care about you. You’re smart, bold, and funny, and that’s what’s so great about you. Keep pushing forward, buddy, and life will work itself out eventually. Merry Christmas :D Rachel- Hi, Pikachu McClementine :D Sorry I keep ragging on you. You’re honestly a really incredible, kind and friendly person, and I’ve always been happy to have you as a friend. Even when you’re nice to a fault, you are a very good friend to have around, and if I ever seem protective of you, well, I am. I like seeing you happy and I want to see you succeed and smile. Head up, be happy, and be confident. Don’t let what other people do or say get to you: you’re amazing, and you should know it. You’ve always been such a loyal and supportive friend as well; just don’t forget to think of yourself sometimes, too! But you’ll be fine, I know it. You’ll go far with your friendly, kind and loyal personality- trust me. Being nice can get you far, and you’re one of the nicest people I know. Merry Christmas, Rach. :) Nakiyah- This year, you’ve gone from being a normal friend to a ranting buddy, a writing buddy and we’ve gotten closer. Thanks for being a person I can have an actual mini-debate with, the one who continually took up the task of getting me onto the chat, and thanks for never getting too annoyed with me and my patheticness. Hahaha. It’s been great getting closer with you this year, and you’ve become a great friend. It’s rare to have a person I can get into little disagreements with and actually get into discussions about them, or a person who I can count on for reading my shit even when you refuse to post. You’re funny, you’re cool, and you don’t take my shit. Merry Christmas, bro. B) Jambie- First off, let me say how happy I am that you came back to the wiki. You’re a seriously great person, and you are always helpful for a laugh and smile. I’m so glad to hear things are going well lately, or at least, better. And you know, you’re a very kind, smart and caring person. You mean a lot to me and everyone else here as well. Please, you have us here when you need us. We’ll help you, because we love you. Remember that, yeah? And thanks for always spreading positivity and friendship; you always manage to make me smile. Also, you’re a talented writer, so keep that up- you have at least me as a fan. Merry Christmas! Bailey- Hey there Mr. Quiche. Thanks for being one of the funniest, smartest, coolest and just all around greatest people I’ve met. You’re seriously one of the smartest, if not THE smartest, people I know, and yet you’re just so cool about it. I love that about you. Sorry that this isn’t a very long message, but I just want to tell you that you’re a very funny, very cool, and very nice person who can always make people laugh, think, or just smile. And that’s pretty awesome if you ask me. Merry Christmas, dude. Belle- God damn, Belle, I’ll just come out and say it...you’re great. You’re fantastic, even. First off, you’re one of the nicest people in the world. Seriously, you have one of those rare and beautiful personalities that just makes me so happy. You’re also just a really great person in general. I don’t like seeing you be hurt, because I know you’re deserving of so much better. I know that just giving you a speech won’t turn your life around, but I do want it to make you smile, because you could seriously use one. Please, remember that we’re all here for you. You can talk to me, you can talk to Haley, you can talk to any of us. We want to help you, because we want to see you happy. It’s been great seeing you gradually become more open, and knowing you has been one of the good things about this year. From the day you rescued me from my shrunken chat glitch, to this very moment that you’re reading this, you’ve proven to be a wonderful person who needs a hug, a friend, and more hugs. Merry Christmas, Christmas Bell :D (Yes, I am proud of that cheesy, pointless pun.) Lia- Hiya, Newbie McPancake. You know, all joking aside, I don’t think it’s really fair to think of you as a newbie anymore. You are one of us, Lia, and you have been from the moment you’ve joined. You’re smart, creative, funny and kind, and getting to know you has been a blast. Really, your arrival is certainly one of the wiki-highlights of 2014. You brought a whole new energy into the wiki, and that’s something that’s hard to ignore. Thanks for choosing to join us, because I am thankful you’re here. You’re an awesome person, and for that, I applaud you. Happy Hanukkah, even though I don’t know if it’s too late to say that or not. Hehe. :) Rom- Rom, I took a chance with this one because, well, I don’t care if you’re not around much anymore. You’re still a beautiful person and I want you to know that. You just light up the whole wiki whenever you show up, spreading love and warmth with everyone. You never cease to make me smile. Even if you’ve faded into inactivity, the moments you do return are always worth it just to see you again. Merry Christmas, lovely. David- You’re one of those people I’m constantly hoping to cheer up. You’re such a funny, kind and dedicated person who always wants to spread happiness to someone somehow, but you yourself seems to need a little happiness given to their life as well. Let me just tell you how awesome you are. You are more dedicated to the show than anyone I’ve ever met, and I respect how you keep trying to find the good in the bad, even when the rest of us just want to focus on the troubles with season three, and the plot holes, and the- anyways, I have to say, I admire that. I admire your unconditional love for the show and I wish I was more like you in that way. But that’s not all. You’re a talented writer and I wish, I genuinely wish, you’d stop putting yourself down. You’re not perfect, nobody is, but you have genuine talent and I want you to see that. You are also one of the funniest, coolest and just all around greatest people I know, period. I know you’re going through a lot, and once again, I want to let you know that I am always willing to lend a shoulder and listen to whatever is on your mind. I genuinely want to help you. You’ve been there for all of us, I want to repay the favor. Thanks for being such an all-around awesome person, and Merry Christmas BRYAN, you loser. ;) Theresa- Hey there, Theresa. It’s been great getting to know you a bit better this year. You’re one hell of an Anubis fan and you’re also a really great person. Don’t let what people say and do hurt you. You are better than they are and you always will be. Remember that. You are smart, kind, hard working and I know that you can be much stronger than you think you are. Chin up, buddy, and have some confidence in yourself. After all, if I believe in you, why shouldn’t you? Thanks for all your constant hard work and willingness to reach out to and support others. Merry Christmas! Icy- I swear, when I first met you I never thought we’d be this close or you’d be this awesome. You’re funny, smart, crazy and braver as an admin than I will ever be. I want to thank you for putting up with my constant newbie-ness, and for sometimes being the voice of reason when I’m about to make a mistake or keep worrying about dumb admin shit that nobody else would understand. But most of all, thanks for just being you. I’m so glad I got to start knowing you better this year. You’re a really cool person, and an even better friend. Sorry this one isn’t so big, but what can I say? You’re a KPop Queen (Don’t get too thrilled, wife-y is KPop Goddess :P), you’re a brilliant admin, and you’re a really great person to know. Merry Christmas, and I hope you soon find your perfect fly-eating depechesaur. Queenie- Ah, sis… sis, sis, sis… You mean so much to me. After two years, you’ve become so much more than just an opinion buddy. You’ve become a person I can open up to without fear of disapproval, a person I have come to need in my life. Now, though we may share a brain (and the similarities are still growing), I don’t really know what’s going on in your world. But I do know through discussions, vents and small comments here and there that you have had real struggles and scars in your life. The thing that makes it all amazing- that makes you amazing- is that you have done more than simply dealt with them, you’ve been brave. In some spots, you’ve managed to make things better. You are stronger than I am. And if you’re honestly going through things now, if there are things I don’t know, I want you to know that you can make it through. You’ve already proven to have the heart and the bravery to handle things, and you can do it again. I don’t want you to be afraid. I truly do see you as family, Queen, and I won’t let my sister get hurt. So be brave and work hard. I know one day I’ll see one of your creations in the theaters, and I’ll go to the midnight showing and say… “I knew you could do it. And you did.” And because I sometimes feel like a bitch for only talking to you in English… Feliz Navidad, hermana mayor . Gracias por los dos años de chats y amor , y nunca dejar que ellos terminen. <3 (Translate for the win...heh.) Haley- If there is anybody I’m dying to cheer up, it’s you. You see, in addition to many other things that you suffer with, you also seem to keep thinking that you, in some way, cause me trouble and seem confused as to why, exactly, I’ve stuck by you for so long. Thing is, I don’t see it that way. If nothing else, knowing you has enhanced my life in so many ways. Not only are you funny, smart, brave, loyal, a brilliantly dark writer... You’re probably the only person I can count on to always be there when I need it. I’ve started to feel...safer with you around. The times you’ve helped me out, defended me, supported me, advised me, protected me, they stick in my head and remind me that when I need help, I’m not alone. You mean that much to me. You’re my best friend, flaws and all. I want you to know that. I want you to know that I see a lot of good in you, and I saw it from the start. Things have been rocky and you’ve been there with me to see so many things unfold. I’ve seen you mess up, and I’ve seen you fail. I don’t care if you’ve made a lot of mistakes or have an overprotective streak; you always manage to come through for me and you never fail to make me happy when my own life starts to suck. All I want is to somehow return the favor to you, but I have yet to truly do so. You’re a really great person Haley, and while I know me telling you this won’t solve anything, I hope it at least makes you feel good, because you know I get worried...you tell me not to, but I do anyways, and knowing that, knowing that you do deserve better in your life, way better...I want to say thanks, Haley. Thanks for everything. You’re the best internet wife a person could ask for...and the best friend, as well. I love you. Happy anniversary, Haley, and Merry Christmas. Now let’s break out the mistletoe and show the wiki why you and I are still going strong. <3 And to everyone else… Sorry if you don’t have a personal message. Believe me, I don’t want to leave people out; either you’ve just been inactive and I wasn’t sure if you’d be around to see this, or I just don’t know you enough to type a whole paragraph for you. Seriously, apologies to those of you who are stuck in this group. But I love you all. You are all some of the best people I’ve ever met. We’re a wiki family, and I don’t want to lose a single one of you. I want you all to remember that you are worth something; to someone, you may even be worth everything. So smile, keep moving forward, and remember this: You are never alone, and you mean more to me than you might think you do. You are special, and you do matter. You’ve made it this far, and you can make it all the way. I believe in all of you. And in the words of Tiny Tim, Merry Christmas, Everyone. I hope all of you the best as 2014 comes to an end. You all deserve to be happy, and I hope I managed to make a difference for someone, somehow, today. Thanks for everything guys; it’s been a bumpy year, but I couldn’t ask for a better wiki-family. You have all enhanced my life in so many ways, so thank you one final time. Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, and I love you all. <3 Category:Blog posts